Beast Boy
Beast Boy is a member of the Teen Titans. He is voiced by Greg Cipes. Personality In the series, Beast Boy plays the role of the lighthearted jokester of the group, though he is often the butt of many jokes or backfiring pranks himself. He is playful, dim-witted, energetic, and often immature. When the other Titans are focused on important details he is usually the first to break in with a preposterous suggestion or an unnecessary joke. Due to this, others sometimes view him as immature, thickheaded, and cumbersome. However, he continually proves invaluable with his kindness and battle prowess. Although he jokes most of the time, Beast Boy can be serious when he wants to be. During Season 5, when the Titans clash with the old enemies of the Doom Patrol, the Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy begins to focus a lot more on the mission at hand and displays a new sincere side of himself throughout the season. Some people believe that Beast Boy wears a mask of laughter and happiness to disguise his sadness at what has happened in the past. There are a few instances in the show that he shows his true self. For example, in the episode "The Beast Within", he becomes depressed and saddened when he believes that he has hurt Raven and the other Titans. Although Beast Boy is a very vivacious social being, in the episode "Go!" when the Titans first meet, Beast Boy wants to hang out with the other Titans and befriend them mentioning that he hadn't hung out with anybody since the Doom Patrol. This implies that he has been a bit of a loner for a while and likes making friends. In the episode, "Every Dog Has His Day", Beast Boy became depressed when nobody wanted to hang out with him. He wears his old black and purple Doom Patrol uniform, complete with gray gloves and purple sneakers with seemingly Velcro straps. The costume also had a mask, but he discarded it after Cyborg told him it was goofy, and Raven pointed out that the mask would not hide his secret identity anyway as, since his skin is green, he does not really have one. Beast Boy also has pointy ears, which he finds to be an attractive quality of himself. He exhibits very feral habits as well, such as sitting with his feet on his chair and moving his ears up and down. He wears boxers. One pair may be his official fan merchandise pair, it is covered in small pictures of his many green transformations. Having transformed into most of the meat-producing animals, Beast Boy has lost his taste for meat and is now a vegetarian, which often gets him arguing with the others (especially Cyborg) because he constantly attempts to have the others adopt his culinary taste as well. He is also prone to causing much of the mischief around Titans Tower, such as the time he kept a large mutant moth larva hidden in his bedroom, whom he named Silkie. In "Can I Keep Him?", the larva devours much of the Tower while the team is on a mission fighting Johnny Rancid. While trying to hide him from the others, Beast Boy entrusts Silkie to Starfire to hide, who ends up adopting the creature. In "Betrayal", when the other Titans lost faith in Terra, Beast Boy knew there was still good left in her because he knew her better than anybody. Beast Boy pointed out that they never gave up on Robin when he was Slade's apprentice. Robin battled Terra for a second chance but she claimed she's not a "not some sad little girl" expressing a vast and deep-rooted anger that was not entirely directed towards him. Beast Boy also has an obsession with owning a vehicle of his own, more specifically, a moped. In one episode, he acquires one and affectionately calls it the "B-Ped". Ironically, after using it to save the world from an alien tofu-like species, it falls to pieces. Beast Boy is also a bit of romantic with flirtatious fantasies, as shown during his relationship with Terra and in his fantasies, such as those involving the Tidwell 3000 which he hoped to own to become popular with women. Gallery BeastBoyTeenTitans 1777.jpg Beastboy tv.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Justice League/Teen Titans Category:DC Comics Superheroes Category:Shapeshifters